The Perfect Plan
by junebug21694
Summary: Kairi is a single mother with an adopted daughter.Her daughter,Namine needs a father in her life but Kairi doesn't have enough time to date.When something happens to Namine her sights are set on her savior.SxK RxN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I am trying a new kind of story, so I need a lot of feedback.

Summary: Kairi is a single mother with an adopted daughter. Her daughter, Namine needs a father in her life but Kairi doesn't have enough time to date or look for a guy. When Namine is saved from drowning, she has her sights set on her savior.

* * *

Kairi was hurrying to work in the cold rain. Working in Bloomingdale's in New York City, especially when you are the assistant manager,was not the life she had pictured when she was younger. Her whole life had changed right down a different road at the end of her freshman year in college. She had skipped a year of high school and graduated with honors.

* * *

"_Hi! I'm home." Kairi called out when she came back from her first year of college. Things had been brutal but she had made it to the top ten in her class. It was quiet when she entered and dark._

_She walked inside and saw her parents sitting down next to her little sister,Gia,who was 15. They were crying and Gia told her the news._

"_I'm pregnant." Kairi was shocked when she heard it. She had the urge of slapping her sister but couldn't do it. Kairi knew that Gia wouldn't be able to take care of a baby._

"_How many months has it been?" She asked her parents._

"_Five." her father told her._

"_You couldn't tell me that my baby sister is pregnant until she has been for five months!" She screamed shrilly._

"_We just found out today when Gia decided to tell us." She looked poisonously at her daughter._

"_When the baby is born, I will take it far away and won't return." Kairi finished that conversation by going to her room._

* * *

Kairi left with baby Namine on September 12, 1994. She went to New York City and found miscelaneous jobs everywhere. Namine never knew her mom's relatives or knew that her biological mother was Kairi's younger sister. When Namine was five, Kairi got a job as a clerk at Bloomingdale and had a heavy salary. This turned their lives up and they moved uptown. Kairi left nothing out of Namine's life. She put her in the best school around and bought a nice apartment. The only thing Kairi left out was a father.

* * *

"Namine." Kairi called to her daughter. Namine was drawing and was deep in her own thoughts.

"Yeah, Mom."

"Have you decided what you want for your birthday?" She asked softly knowing what the first thing that would come out of her mouth.

"Yes, but I don't think I will be able to have that wish this year. I think I'll save it for another." Namine got up and walked to her viola, which played very well, and started to play beautifully.

"Did you forget what we have done every since you were five? We go window shopping until you know what you want."

"I actually already know what I want, but it might be too expensive." Namine told her mother.

"Try me."

"I was thinking that the Philharmonic will be playing on my birthday, and you would come with me, since you always take the day off for my birthday." Her blue eyes turned wide with excitement.

"If you want it, I'll try my best." Kairi told her.

* * *

After school on the way back from home, Namine and her friend Nadi took a shortcut home. Nadi was an Indian girl that had moved from Texas when she was five and became Namine's friend instantly. Her real name was Nandini Patel, but she would drastically hurt someone if they called her that. She had long black hair that she always put in a long black braid and they both lived in the same apartment building so they often went home together. The school itself wasn't very far, but they wanted to do some exploring. 

"Nami, where the heck have you brought me?" Nadi asked her friend.

"I once took this shortcut home through this forest a few years ago. I wanted to try it again. The only thing dangerous is a creek that is kind of deep."

When they reached the creek, Nadi asked Namine "How wide is it?"

"It's not that wide. Maybe three feet." Namine said innocently.

"Three feet! That's it. I'm going home the normal way and you are coming with me." a passerby stopped to see what was happening, but the girls took no notice of him. Nadi kept on tugging the blond, but Namine was tugging toward the creek. Then suddenly she lost her balance and fell into the creek. Nadi screamed and reached out for her. The passerby ran to the girls, gave Nadi his jacket and hat, and dove into save her.

Nadi was worrying so much that she didn't know when he came back with Namine seconds later.

"Oh Namine, are you alright? I am so sorry. Thank you Mr.? " She asked him.

"Hikari, but just call me Sora. I believe that you are also going to Edgewood Gardens." the spiky brown haired man asked them.

"Yes, how did you know?" Namine asked quietly.

"It's the big building over there and I heard you girls talking. I moved in yesterday."

"Wait, do you live at 512?" Namine asked him.

"Yes, I do."

"My mom and I live at 510. You're the person that moved in yesterday."

"Then why don't we all go back together? It'll give me a reason to call my mom and say that I am at Namine's."

* * *

When they got to the apartment building, they stopped at Nadi's and told her mom that she would stay at Namine's for the night. 

"So, what does your mom look like?" Sora asked Namine.

"Her mom is gorgeous, with dark auburn hair, and the prettiest violet eyes." Nadi blurted out, "Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay, big mouth." Namine said. They got to her apartment and asked Sora, "Will you come over sometime, maybe dinner tonight?"

"First ask your mom. I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'll tell you when she calls at five." When she looked at her watch she shrieked. "It's a minute to five. Sorry bye. Come on Nadi."

* * *

The phone rang as soon as they opened the door. Namine rushed to her room to get a towel, while Nadi stalled on the phone. 

"Hello Ms. Sonoda. Namine's just freshening up. How are you?"

"Nadi, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have known you for the past eight years. I know you are hiding something."

"Here comes Namine." She quickly gave the phone to her.

"Namine Gia Sonoda." She said icily, "What happened?"

"We were taking a shortcut home and Nadi was trying to get me home the regular way, but I was stubborn and tripped into the creek. Luckily there was a man passing by and he saved me. And Mom guess what? He's the man who moved in yesterday. Would it be alright if I invited him to dinner tonight."

"Yes, but Nami, I have some bad news." Kairi said through the phone.

"What?"

"I couldn't get the tickets, because apparently the box office for this concert closed yesterday. I am sorry."

"It's okay mom. They are so great so I was wondering if I could ever hear them. But Mom, I'm not mad. I know how hard it is to get the tickets." With that she turned off the phone.

* * *

"So, Mr. Hikari, what do you do? Like what is your job?"Namine asked her new neighbour. 

"Please call me Sora and my new job in the morning is teaching orchestra at Ereckson Middle School.

"That's great. We both are in the orchestra at Ereckson. We are the best violists in the orchestra." Nadi pointed at her and Namine.

"My night job is playing the bass in the Philharmonic."

Namine shrieked at hearing that. "Wow. I've always wanted to hear the Philharmonic, and we could've seen them on Thursday, but my mom couldn't get the tickets."

"I think I can help. I get three free tickets each month to any concert. So I can let you and your mom have the two tickets and then you can have the extra one. I don't need it anyway."

"Thanks so much Sora. You don't know how happy I am. Shoot Nadi, we have to go and do homework. Remember 8' o clock sharp." She told her new neighbor.

* * *

"It would be so great if your mom found someone like that. But she is always working. With her looks and personality, any guy would like her." A light bulb clicked in Namine's mind when Nadi said that. 

"Oh Nadi, you're a genius. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I know I am, but why exactly am I a genius?"

"Why look for another guy? Sora would be perfect for my mom. There is no guy better for her

than Sora."

"If you actually go through with this, you are going to need some help and I know the perfect mastermind for this kind of thing." Nadi told her.

"Who? Artemis Fowl?" Namine asked, making fun of her friend's love of books.

"No, Roxas Strife." She said seriously.

* * *

So the first chapter. Please give some feedback. I will think this is terrible if you don't. I don't mind flames either. Just Review. 


	2. The Plan Begins

Hey, I am back. Thank you Sylverthorne for being my first reviewer and anyone else that reviews after I put this up. If you notice in the last chapter, I didn't have Naminé's accent. That's because I was typing on another computer which had Open Office so will anyone tell me how to get the accent. In the last chapter, somehow part of my flashback was deleted so I am going to post it up later.

* * *

Also, I forgot the disclaimer, so I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Energizer.

"ROXAS STRIFE!" Naminé yelled angrily.

"You're still mad at him for what he did three years ago." Nadi asked her.

"Yes. Nadi, you remember what he did."

"He tried to give you a valentine."

"He tried to kiss me.

"But without Roxas, you can't get Sora and your mom together."

"Why can't you just be the criminal mastermind?"

"'Cause I want to torture you. On my way downstairs, I'll slip a note into his mailbox. Then tomorrow after school, we'll take the shortcut home with Roxas.

* * *

(After school)

"Nadi why did you call me here? Especially with Killer No. 1 here." Naminé started to get angry when Nadi put her hand on her shoulder.

"Let's walk, talk, and take a shortcut home." She led him into the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Roxas asked when they reached the creek.

"We are here to make a deal. You help us and we won't push you into this creek." Naminé told him.

"This creek wouldn't hurt me anyway." Roxas told her confidently.

"Really. A swollen, once five feet deep creek, now eight feet deep freezing creek." Nadi told him.

"Okay but I have two conditions before I do what guys want me to do: one, Naminé can't hurt me and two, I can explain what happened."

"What do mean what really happened?" Naminé asked him.

"On the morning that I tried to kiss you, Riku, the jerk that he is said that if I didn't do what I did do, he'd spill my secret. So I had no other choice."

"What's your secret?" The girls asked together.

"If I told you, I would never be able to show my face to you again."

* * *

When they reached Nadi's apartment, they went straight to the room that she shared with the devil.

"HI!" her little sister Shree a.k.a. the devil herself, shrieked.

While she and her older sister conversed in Hindi (yes I speak Hindi), Roxas asked Naminé what they wanted with him.

"You know that I am adopted and my mom isn't married."

"Yeah, everyone knows that she works as the Ass. Manager at Bloomingdale's."

"Well, yesterday, Nadi and I were taking the shortcut, and I fell into the creek. I was almost drowning, when a man saved me. It turned he was my new neighbor and he was so nice."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, Nadi started to think about how nice it would be if my mom found someone like him and I thought, why look for someone else? Then she became the bringer of bad news 'cause she said if we were actually going to try this, we would need a strategic person which is you."

By then Nadi finished getting the five-year old out of the room and said, "My sister goes to college, I get rid of one problem. Now I have the Energizer Bunny and the Devil rolled in one sickeningly cute five year old."

"I'm taking a guess that I don't get paid." Roxas asked.

"Nope."

"Great." He muttered.

"So from what Naminé has told you, can you help?"

"I'll do my best. Stealing from siblings I have done. How to cheat I have done. Matchmaking is new for me."

"You asked why I hate him."

"Hey, can you teach me the steal from siblings trick?"

* * *

"Step 1. You have done Naminé; you invited him over to dinner. How did your mom react?" Roxas asked her.

"She actually didn't like him. Don't know how she didn't. He is so nice. She must have been tired though."

"What's his number again?" Roxas asked her.

"512."

"That's good. Now I have a reason to go and talk to him. He lives right on top of my family's apartment. I live in 412."

* * *

Roxas knocked on the door and Sora wasn't the one that opened the door.

"Riku, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing at my uncle's apartment?"

"Sora is your uncle!"

"Yeah, he's my mom's younger brother."

"This is not good. Not good at all. Did you hear that you two?" He spoke to no one in general. Something buzzed from his ear.

"What did you say?"

"I said we're coming up. But looks like you don't need that now." Naminé said angrily stepping off the elevator with Nadi behind her.

"Naminé, Nadi, what are you doing with Roxas?" Riku asked them closing the door by standing the hallway.

"I keep on asking myself that same question." Naminé said icily.

"Did Roxas tell you what I did yet?"

"Riku, if you want to get hurt, keep talking." Nadi said coolly.

"Why don't we explain everything calmly without hurting anyone?" Roxas calmly said.

"Fine. We'll go into my apartment, since Saturday, my mom doesn't have to work." Naminé told them.

* * *

"Hi Nami, what are Riku and Roxas doing here?" She asked normally, looking above her glasses.

"We're working on a project together." Naminé said through her teeth.

"If you guys want anything to eat, there are some chocolate chip cookies in the cooling rack. You can have them after ten minutes. Have fun." She went back to calculating sales figures on the coffee table.

* * *

"The only thing that is weird about your mom is that she can tell that anyone else is lying, but not you." Nadi said amazed.

"As long as there is an ounce of truth, she doesn't mind. If I was totally out of the blew lying, I would be grounded faster than you can say, "Bye, Naminé."

"So what were you guys doing at my uncle's apartment?"

"If you ever tell anyone what any three of us tell you, than prepare your tombstone."

"You know how my mom is single and spends nearly all her time working."

"You want to hook her up with Sora don't you?" Riku asked.

"What you lack in brains, he has." Naminé told Roxas.

"Hey!"

"Will you help?" Nadi asked Riku.

"Sure. I am tired of my mom sending me here for punishment. At least Sora doesn't make me listen to him play." When he saw Nadi snarling, he remembered that she was a strong lover of classical music (I literally mean strong). "I'm not the classical type."

The rest of the day went into planning and the next day the plan was in action.

* * *

(Day 1- Naminé's B-day, September 12)

While walking home from school, Nadi started, "Nami, today's the day our plan starts. You have to, I repeat have to, keep this on at all times when you're at the concert." Nadi gave her a small pin.

"Why?" Naminé asked her.

"One: cause it works as a four way microphone. You talk into it and Riku, Roxas, and I can hear you. It goes for all of us. Two: then I can hear your mom. We'll be backstage since Sora pulled a lot of strings to get all of us the passes, though it would be nice to actually see them." She paused for a second.

"Naminé, if this does or doesn't work out let me tell you; YOU WILL OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS FOR THE FOUR WAY MICROPHONE AT THE END!" She yelled.

"Okay, and I will pay you back with interest." Naminé added.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Mom, why don't you like Sora?" Naminé asked Kairi.

"Who said I didn't like Sora?" Kairi told her.

"The day before at dinner you were shooting daggers at him with your eyes." She said matter of factly (I'm not sure if that is a word).

"He's alright, but I don't trust him. Who walks around in a forest in September?" Kairi asked her daughter.

"Let me think, me and Nadi, though I did force her, people who like scenery, and people who like to think in peace." Naminé said counting off on her fingers.

"Ok, Miss I-think-I-know-everything, get ready. we have to leave in an hour. I just wish that I had something but that old black velvet- Naminé Sonoda, what did you do to my dress." She asked surprisingly, when she saw her dress on her bed in her room.

"Nadi's mom fixed it up a little for tonight." Naminé said grinning.

"It's beautiful. How much do I owe Mrs. Patel?" Before it was just a long sleeved plain black dress. Now it was a dress with a collar filled with small accents making her neck shine. Mrs. Patel also cut off the long sleeves and added a little glittery fabric to them to make a fancy wrap.

"She said that she would only take $125, because there are three real, small diamonds where the V-neck connects. I also bought new earrings for your late birthday present. I just got enough money to buy them." They were large hanging oval shaped silver earrings dotted with tiny real diamonds.

"Naminé, this must have cost at least three hundred dollars."

"Actually it was $250. There was a sale and I promised I would get you something nice for your 30th birthday."

"Okay, but now we only have 45 minutes so hurry." She shooed her daughter out of the room.

* * *

"Let's go mom. We also have to pick up Nadi, Roxas and Riku on our way down." Naminé pulled her mom out.

"Okay let me put my necklace on at least. I still can't believe this dress fits me." Kairi said nervously.

"Mom you look very nice so let's go." Naminé said impatiently.

"Maybe I should put that clip in my hair."

"No you don't let's leave." She finally got her mom out.

* * *

"First Roxas, then Riku, and then Nadi's, then to the car. How convenient is it that we all live in the same building?" Kairi told her daughter.

"Surprisingly." She muttered under her breath.

'Okay here's Roxas' floor he's waiting next to the elevator. He's wearing a coat and tie. He doesn't look that bad.'

'Next Riku. He, like Roxas, was waiting next the elevator in a coat and tie.'

'Last but not least, Nadi was next to the elevator, wearing an Indian shirt and jeans with (you have a right to be shocked here) her hair out of her braid and straightened so it went down below her waist.

"Okay now that we are all here we better get down to the car." Kairi told the teenagers. She walked ahead and the four talked.

"The plan is in set. Riku took out the air of one of your mom's tires and he says Sora just left so phase one is happening right now."

* * *

Good chapter or bad. You decide. In addition, I have changed my profile image to my little sister, Shree. She will make sure you have no sleep at night if you don't review. In addition, if you have good hair, she put nearly every kind of food and beauty product in it. She did that to my ten-year old cousin many times starting from when she was two. Shree is five now.

Junebug 62194


	3. The Truth

Hey, I am back with another chapter of the Perfect Plan. I have made a Fiction Press account and I will soon put on a link to my account name on my profile.

Nandini: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I didn't even try to do anything funny because I am in a hurry to start my new story on FP and trying to update Thinking of You in less than two weeks. I hope someone will review from any of my stories to my new story on Fiction Press. If any of you want it than I can give a little background on that story but I will only put it in the next chapter of ToY.

* * *

"Oh no. I can't believe it. Some kid slashed a hole in our tire. Well-" Kairi was cut off.

"Can I help you?" Sora said out of nowhere.

"No thank-" Kairi was cut off again by Naminé this time.

"Some one slashed our tire so we can't get to the concert."

"I can help you there. I have rented a van for three weeks, because of my moving here. So I can take you all."

"This is too good to be true." Nadi said a little too happily.

"You're telling me." Kairi snarled.

"Mom." Naminé tried to calm her mom.

"Let's just go."

* * *

The seating turned out with Kairi and Sora in the front, with Nadi and Naminé in the middle, and Riku and Roxas in the back.

"Nadi, why do I have to pretend to be nice to Roxas?" Naminé whispered to her.

"Unless you want you mom to be a _kunwari _the rest of her life, you'll have too." She signed in sign language. Naminé had to think a little to translate what she said. Over the years, Nadi had been teaching Naminé some Hindi and ASL (American Sign Language), so they could talk in private.

"What do you mean that she will always stay single?" She signed furiously back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxas signed to them. Naminé was shocked that he knew it. Nadi ducked her head down.

"You taught him my favorite language to talk to you with. WHY?" She signed angrily.

"I owed him a favor before you started to hate him. Remember we all used to be friends before Riku did that dirty thing with Roxas." Nadi signed back. Riku was oblivious to the meaning of the signs and wondered what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?" He whispered. Naminé glared at him and icily said, "Shut up," and turned to the front.

"What did I do?" Riku asked Nadi and Roxas.

"I can't believe that you are really asking that question." Nadi said.

* * *

"Roxas, you do know this is your fault right." Riku whispered to him while the girls were talking to each other quietly.

"It's not my fault we were both blackmailed three years ago. You were the one telling me your secret in the middle of recess and he overheard us."

"But I never knew what he had against us or Nadi and Naminé." Riku thought aloud.

"Well, all I know is that Nadi and Naminé still talk to him and Naminé hates me and Nadi hates you."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

* * *

When they got to the concert hall, Sora separated from them and said, "Well, I have to go backstage to warm-up and everything. I'll take Riku, Nadi, and Roxas with me. See you guys after the show."

When he left the other three kids, Kairi told Naminé, "I still don't trust him. At the same time that we found our tire was broken, he came." Naminé just hit her head when she said that.

* * *

After the concert, they all met up.

"Well Kairi, do you know any place to eat near here? I have only been to the actual concert hall twice so I haven't really found everything."

"I think there is an Olive Garden here, or there is Angelina's Italian Restaurant. We should actually ask Naminé because it is her birthday."

"I say we go to that Indian-Chinese restaurant near here. I always liked that place and plus Nadi is a veggie-eater."

"Don't call me that. I prefer vegetarian." She said, insulted.

"Okay, Veggie." Riku laughed. She shot an evil look and he flinched.

"Mr. Hikari, you don't mind if I give your nephew a scar, do you." Nadi asked in her sweet and sugary voice that she had perfected over the years.

"I think that he sometimes deserves it. Go ahead."

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi said surprised.

"Just kidding, but if he does anything else than you have full permission."

* * *

After dinner, they dropped Riku and Roxas at their floors while Nadi stayed with Naminé to sleepover.

"I always see Nadi and Naminé stuck like glue. At this rate she will have her own room with you guys." Sora laughed.

"She actually does. We have two extra bedrooms and she's always welcome. I have no other family so her's is like ours." Kairi said, looking lost. Naminé was the only one who didn't notice that.Nadi being the early bird, while Naminé was the late sleeper, woke up to find Kairi sitting at the table, staring into space again.

* * *

"Ms. Sonoda, are you alright?" Nadi asked her.

Kairi was startled. "Oh, it's only you. I'm glad it wasn't Naminé. Nadi I need you to do something for me." Nadi wasn't prepared for that sentence and for what Kairi was about to tell her.

"When I graduated from high school, I had graduated a year early. My future was bright. I lived in Texas with my family, right around where you came from. When I finished my freshman year in college I found out that my little sister was pregnant. That is Naminé's real mom. My little sister, Gia."

'I moved here right after she was born and was looking for jobs everywhere. I left everything, my education, and family. Naminé doesn't need to hear this from me; she needs to hear it from someone she can really trust and that's you. Moreover, there is no one from my family to tell her. I haven't even heard from my parents or Gia after I got my job at Bloomingdales. Moreover, they don't even know where I am. I really miss them after all these years. When I left, I was so angry at Gia that I practically broke all ties with her."

"But Ms. S., exactly why haven't you told Naminé the truth?" Nadi asked her.

"I was scared she would want to leave and go to her real mother. When I left, she was all I had to live for anymore. She became the main part of my life." She saw a gleam in Nadi's eye and added, "You can tell her. Your mom already knows."

"I can and my mom knows?"

"That's what I wanted from you. I just don't have enough courage to see Naminé's reaction."

"Yeah but why does my mom know?"

"Remember, I came from near where you were from. Your parents lived in the same apartment complex as I did. News traveled fast then and they lost contact over the years until I was the head of the welcoming committee when you moved here. You were a cute and-."

"No need to finish that sentence. My mom never tells me the exciting things. I am the oldest now. She could tell me now. Why couldn't my sister even tell me? Well, I'm off to my apartment. Bye Ms. S." She said cheerfully.

Naminé heard Nadi leave and was fully dressed when she left her room.

"Nadi said to talk to her after school."

* * *

(After school)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SHOULD QUIT?" She yelled at her friend.

"It's not a good idea."

"You were the one to give me the idea." She seethed.

"That's before I knew what happened." Nadi started to tell her the same story that Kairi told her in the morning. Naminé stopped when she said that her mom was scared that Naminé would leave her.

"Why would I leave? My real mother wanted to abandon or abort me, while Kairi who could have gone on with her perfect life, decided to abandon that and live with me."

"Don't ask me. Ask Kairi." That was the first time Nadi ever called her by her first name, being unsure of what to call her now.

* * *

(At the dinner table)

"Mom, whose is my mom?" Naminé asked her.

"Nadi told you didn't she." Kairi cringed.

"Why would you think I would leave you?"

"Because I was worried. My older sister my parents never talked to again since eloped and they only paid attention to Gia after that. Because Gia was the pretty one and I was the smart one, they were waiting on her every need. Gia took the things that I had. Then when she gave birth to you, I thought that even though Gia in a way took everything from me, she gave me everything back. Nevertheless, she found a way to ruin my life. When you turned five, before we moved, she came to visit for the first and only time after I left and said she was going to get married in a few months. Gia told me that after she was married, she was finally going to take responsibility of you and I could finally live my pathetic life alone. Those were her exact words."

"Mom, first things first, you were, are, and always will be the most gorgeous woman I know. Secondly, who would I rather go with: an abandoning bio mother, or a caring mother who gave up everything for me?" Naminé asked her.

"Life has a way of making a person worry. Anyway, after I got the new job, I made sure no one from my old life would turn up here. I know that for the past three days you have been asking me why I don't like Sora. Here's why; he looks exactly like my old boyfriend, the one that left me for Gia and got her pregnant. She never told my parents. I was thankful for that. The blame would come on me if she did."

"Did he have the same name?" Naminé asked worried.

"No. Though I can't remember now, I know for sure it wasn't Sora. I almost swore off men for that reason. In addition, because you were there and be a bad example for you."

"But can you try to trust him a little more now." Naminé said confidently.

"Okay, I'll be nicer. I'll make you a deal. If I go and ask Sora for a cup of coffee tomorrow, will you clean your room?" Kairi said sneakily.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Kairi said cheerfully as she knocked on Sora's door the next morning. When he opened the door, she started to blush.

"Hello, Kairi. Why are you-." He then saw that he was only wearing his boxers. He stuttered out, "You-you- sit on the sofa," then dashed to his room while Kairi thought, 'He had a nice six-pack. Hey, what are you thinking? Bad Kairi!' Sora came back soon blushing a deep scarlet.

"Sorry. I just woke up when you knocked. Saturday's are my days off."

"Now that you're awake, then will you join me for a cup of coffee?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure."

* * *

They left Starbucks at around 10 and it was starting to get cloudy. Someone suddenly pushed Kairi into Sora and stole her purse. He was running fast.

"Oh no. Nami got me that purse last year for my birthday. She spent all year saving up money for it."

"You go home. I'll try and get it back for you." Before she could stop him, Sora left.

* * *

That night Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, and Riku were at the Patel's apartment.

"Wild nights are my glory." Nadi said ominously as a storm raged outside.

"Do you ever stop quoting from books (A/N: CONTEST! Details will be at the end of the chapter!)." Naminé said annoyed.

"No. Anyway, I do love storms like this, especially during fall and winter. Everyone is always together. In addition, my sister is here because of her birthday. I think that it's cool that her and your birthday is the same. Even if Roxas and Riku are here to work on our history project it's still going to be fun."

Nadi's family and Kairi were in the living room while Nadi, Naminé, and the two boys were doing homework.

"Have you noticed that my mom has been pacing around since we came here?" Naminé asked Nadi.

"At this rate she will put a hole in the carpet." Nadi joked. Naminé hit her with a pencil.

"Hey, it's true."

* * *

Soon it was time for them to go. Kairi left with Naminé, Roxas, and Riku since they had to go a few floors up. When they got to the elevator, someone touched Kairi's shoulder and she jumped. The thing said in a strained voice, "Kairi it's me."

"It's Sora!" Naminé shrieked. It was he bruises and a few burns covered his face and body.

"Sora you idiot. I told you not to go after that mugger. Now look what's happened to you." Kairi scolded. Sora took her purse out from behind him.

"Here it is. I told I would give it back to you."

"Here let's get you up to Riku's. Selphie is going to kill you when she sees you like this."

"Oh no. She's going to go over the top." Riku groaned.

* * *

"Sora HIKARI! What the hell happened to you?" Riku's mother yelled at her brother.

"Selphie." Kairi said warningly. The brunette was a high tempered eccentric divorcee. Riku's father, Sephiroth (A/N: I know weird, but there is a reason to this), left her for a bimbo. Technically, he threw her out on the streets with a little Riku. Then she collaborated up with her friend Olette and started a million-dollar business.

"Kairi, my baby brother is hurt and you are telling me to calm down."

"I'm not a baby. I'm 32 for Pete's sake." Sora said insulted.

"You stay quiet. What exactly happened to you?" She said waving an umbrella at her brother.

"I followed a mugger into as pawn shop to get back Kairi's purse-." Selphie raised her eyebrows at her, to which she responded, "I told him not to go."

"She's right. I bought it back from him for $50 bucks. Everything was still in there so nothing to worry about. Then as I was walking, back home in the rain (don't worry Selph, I got an umbrella) a car missed me by maybe a few inches and crashed into a Chinese laundry. Next thing I know I fly ten feet into a fire hydrant. The laundry had already closed and the driver wasn't hurt. Luckily he had seen me and swerved or he would have driven into the main dryer."

"Then as I was going up to my room, my wet shoe slipped and I fell down the whole way to the bottom floor. That's when I saw Kairi and the kids."

"Sora, you are going to stay here tonight and don't even think of arguing." Selphie said when he opened his mouth to argue.

"Sisters."

"You're lucky I don't make you walk up the stairs to your room." Selphie told him.The next morning it was still raining, and Naminé and Kairi were in a good mood.

* * *

They heard from Selphie that Sora was better and the building was still in one piece.

Someone knocked on the door and Naminé, "Mom, I'll get it." When she opened the door, Kairi's face was blanketed with horror. In came a woman with platinum blonde hair with a boy with fiery spiky hair in tow.

"Kairi, it's been too long." The woman said stretching out her arms.

"Not enough," She said under her breath, to the woman she said, "Gia, it has been." Naminé's mouth dropped at that sentence. Kairi signaled her to get out before Gia saw her. She did and went straight to Nadi's apartment. Nadi was just on her way up and saw Naminé running to her. She grabbed the running girl's arm to stop her.

"Whoa, Nami, slow down there." She said pulling the blonde back.

"Nadi, she's here. She's back." The way that Naminé was looking, Nadi got the message.

"No way. How'd she find your mom?"

"I don't know, but Nadi, I'm scared."

"Naminé, if I know your mom, she will not back down without a fight. You're legally her daughter and Gia has no right over you."

"Who's Gia?" Roxas asked with Riku coming behind him. Nadi gave a look at Naminé and she nodded back. She and Nadi explained everything while the boys listened in awe and shock.

"We are with you to the end." Roxas told her. Riku nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nadi's older sister popped up out of nowhere.

Even though she was eighteen, she was only at a short height of 5' 2".

"You remember Kairi and her _sister_ don't you." She was only five when Kairi left, but still remembered what happened.

"She's here." Jaimini asked.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad. Hey, don't you have to go pack? Your flight is in two hours and it takes an hour to get to JFK." She reminded her sister, who dashed inside as soon as she remembered.

"So what are we going to do?" Riku asked.

"First thing is to make sure Gia doesn't see Naminé."

* * *

"So Gia, why are you here?" Kairi asked with her teeth clenched.

"My husband divorced me last month and I have custody of the son of his first marriage. His name is Axel." She pointed to the boy who was sitting bored.

"Mom and Dad still think I'm the best. Wait. Where is my daughter?" That just crossed the limit.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!" The boy fell off a chair when she yelled.

"She is my daughter. You were going to abandon her the day she was born. If I hadn't given up my life, Naminé would be in an orphanage or worse!"

"You decided to take her. It's not my fault."

"Anyway, she is legally my daughter. She loves me as a mother." Gia was shocked. She was not used to being pushed around by her sister, the same woman she ruled when they were younger.

"Oh, and Naminé knows the truth. The truth that you begged me never to tell her." She was about to claw out Kairi's eyes when she continued, "Your biological daughter thinks you're a bitch. Now leave my apartment and don't come back."

"You haven't seen the last of me." Gia screeched at her.

"OUT!" She yelled.

* * *

The phone rang a few minutes after Gia stormed out.

"Mom, is she gone? We thought we saw her leave from Nadi's apartment."

"She's gone for now. But that bitch won't get her hands on my daughter." In the background Nadi said, "See Nami, I told you, your mom wouldn't go down without a fight."

"You have me on speaker don't you."

"Yes." Naminé said meekly.

"Good. I actually feel great. I haven't stood up to my sister since I was little."

"You go Ms. S!" The boys and Nadi said into the speaker. Turning it off, Naminé had an idea.

"You guys, now that my mom trusts Sora you think we can go on with the plan."

"When did we stop?" Riku asked stupidly. Nadi and Naminé hit him on the head.

"Ouch. I already have a beat up uncle; no need to make my mom anymore madder."

* * *

I am sorry if you think that I put in too much information. I just wanted to get going with the real story. Now comes the exciting stuff.

* * *

CONTEST!!!!!!!

Who ever can find where that quote that had the word contest next to it came from and who wrote that book gets to be in the next chapter. However, you have to find out by Oct. 6, cause that is when I am going to write the next chapter.

* * *

Okay, I have officially launched my new Fiction Press story. I know at the beginning it says I am starting but that was a few weeks ago when I started writing this chapter. So, if you can will you check it out and review. 


	4. Various Storms

I am back and I haven't decided what to do with the winner yet because they are not sending me their info. Therefore, you will see in the next chapter the winners of the contest. There are three. So, (I say so a lot), you guys will be shocked at many things that will happen in this chapter so read the whole thing. THANK YOU FOR READING!

Disclaimer- I don't own KH or KH2. I do any of my OCs, which will mostly my friends, which don't know that I am using their names and personalities in here. I really hope they don't kill me if they ever do read this.

A/N: If you guys could do a favor could you please check out my Fiction Press story? Pretty please. Link to account profile is on mine. Thank you in advance if you review.

A/N (2): I made a mistake in the first chapter. I said Sora teaches Orchestra. I meant he is a student teacher.

* * *

October 3,2007 

Naminé found a very happy and jumpy Nadi in the lunch line that day. Pulling her out she asked jokingly, "What happened?"

"I just found out that I have to leave school for two months and go to Texas and visit my family. I get to see my whole extended family after eight years. You won't believe how happy I am right now."

"Wait, two months. You are going to be gone for two months. Who's going to keep me safe and help me match make?"

"Oh god, I forgot that." She started muttering a string of Hindi curses under her breath.

"OK, no need to do that. Now especially, my friends and me aren't getting along at my table during lunch. They think I am spending too much time with you and people in Orchestra."

"I have a solution to both of your problems. Come with me." She went to a table in the cafeteria where she sat during lunch.

"Okay, you know everyone here. OK, you might not know Crystal as well. Here's a review: The very hyper Chinese one who some gave sugar to," she raised an eyebrow at Crystal, a short girl with brown hair, "is Samantha Lim. The short Latina girl is Catherine Santos. Next on that side of the table is Angel Huang and Stefani Luose, seventh graders. Next to them Crystal, in front of her Sahmita, another seventh grader, and then onto Shin-Yi Tan and Angela Li, Samantha's even more hyper cousin."

"That's a lot. How come I don't remember them?"

"Cause you have been very busy the past month and a half and haven't been paying attention in orchestra. You sit right behind Shin-Yi. You didn't even notice that Sahmita and Angela H. are in our gym class. You've been really spacey."

"Can I please sit here?" Naminé asked as sweet as she could.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Samantha giggled. Nadi and Naminé sat down with their lunches and started chatting.

"Hey Nadi, so how am I going to be safe while you are gone?" Naminé asked.

"The answer is right in front of you. As I said, you don't know Crystal that well. She is a master black belt, quick and speedy and is known for beating up a guy four times her size. Stay with Crystal and you will be safe."

* * *

A few days later, three days before Nadi left, after school, Nadi's mom dragged her to the hair salon to trim her hair. 

"Nandini Patel, you are getting your hair trimmed today whether you like it or not. It has too many split ends." She said after Shree got her haircut.

"Why can't you be agreeable about your hair like her?"

"Fine. Just tell me when she is done." She put in her ear buds and listened to her iPod. Her mom whispered to the cutter and the stylist started cutting artfully.

"Nandini, she's done. You can open your eyes." She screamed as soon as she saw what happened to her hair. When they got in the car, she started yelling at full blast.

* * *

"I love your hair! It's not you but it still fits you." Naminé said the next day at lunch. It turned out that her mom had told the stylist to send the hair to Locks for Love (cancer association) just as Nadi had wanted originally to do and layered her hair. 

"That's just it. I'm not me." Nadi said hitting her head on her binder.

"I wish my parents would let me grow my hair out farther then my shoulders, so count yourself lucky. Anyway, now someone other than Riku will like you." Immediately Crystal and Sahmita clapped their hands over Samantha's mouth. Nadi spit her water out on Stefani.

"Hey!" she said drenched.

"What the hell did you just say?" Nadi asked angrily.

"Roxas- Naminé," Crystal and Sahmita were trying to gag her with a scarf so she wouldn't say more.

"Okay who gave Samantha sugar?" Crystal asked everyone. Shin-Yi meekly raised her hand.

"I didn't know a cookie would knock her into truth telling mood." She apologized. Samantha started to mumble while Crystal held her hands.

"Let go of her." Nadi snapped. When they did, Samantha started panting, "Roxas- likes-Naminé. We found out in –5th grade, -when they were- talking- on the playground. André the Munchkin- found out and – we wanted to keep you safe and made them do all that." Naminé quietly slipped away while all this happened. She found Roxas and pulled him away stealth fully to a dense corner of the cafeteria.

"We know your terrible secret and Riku's too. Look Nadi is going to be going away for the next two months and I don't want her to think about Riku or you. So you do something that will make me and her hate you." Naminé told him angrily.

"Why?"

"'Cause I want her to be happy since she has always been there for me and if you make unhappy, I will set Crystal Fisher on you." He froze at that. "Now go away. I have to go back."

* * *

On the way home from school, Nadi and Naminé were confronted by Roxas and Riku. 

"You guys know that we aren't really wanting forgiveness from you right." Riku said. Roxas was confused. _'That wasn't apart of the plan. What's Riku doing?' _"We just wanted to see how stupid you were and you guys actually fell for it. Roxas here was just too nice to tell you guys." Riku truly laughed meanly, while Roxas faked it. However, for some reason Nadi and Naminé believed it. _'Don't fall for it Naminé. Don't.'_ Roxas thought.

"Well Riku, if that's the way you feel then I have something to give you." Nadi seethed at the silver-haired boy.

"And Roxas." Naminé added. They walked up together and kicked them below the belt. With the kick, the girls also gave a punch, in the cheek, and walked away with tears brimming in both girls' eyes. Roxas gave an additional punch to Riku.

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled.

* * *

October 12, 2007 

After helping Nadi put the final touches on her packing before she left on Friday morning (luckily they had fall break), Naminé went up to her apartment with Kairi and on the way up someone touched Naminé's shoulder.

"Kairi, you never told me my daughter was so pretty." Naminé froze. Kairi pulled her toward her body as Gia came in front of them.

"Nothing does get through that thick brain of yours does it Gia. She is MY daughter LEGALLY and EMOTIONALLY!" Kairi yelled.

"But not biologically. Anyway, I wanted to tell you yesterday I met someone very nice. He's your next-door neighbor and looks just like her father. He's nicer and cuter. Moreover, he'll pay for your mistake of crossing me. Just like her father." She turned and went to her car.

"That's it we are changing your middle name. Luckily, it's not on your birth certificate. She's going to hurt Sora."

"What did she mean by just like my father?" Naminé asked.

"When she told my parents that she was pregnant, they had him framed and exported out of the country. Since apparently, she's the favorite still, they will do the same to Sora if he falls for it. And from if what I have heard from Selphie is true, then Sora is doomed."

* * *

As soon as she saw Nadi was on her laptop and signed in her IM, Naminé sent a worry message and waited for her in the chat room.

* * *

**ArtistinMaking has signed in.**

**Junebug21946 has signed in.**

Junebug21946- Okay, that's it. Until I come back to NYC, and maybe after, I am going be called by my full name. Enough people have made fun of my name here and that was only my idiot cousin.

ArtistinMaking- Nandini (ok that was actually easier than what we always call you), my mother is a bitch.

Junebug21946- Naminé Sonoda, how can you say that about Kairi?

ArtistinMaking- Not that one. Gia. She is trying to hurt my mom by hurting Sora. Moreover, guess what Riku said right after you left. He said that you can go to hell and that I shouldn't even go near Sora or I would pay the price.

Junebug21946- Tell Riku to go to hell himself. I seriously don't care about him or Roxas. That was just mean what they did. I really hope Samantha and the others were kidding.

ArtistinMaking- They said they were. Nevertheless, I knew they weren't. Why don't we just do this? We go about our lives the same way they were before the moment you said, "Roxas Strife." That would much easier and we don't have to interact with those two ever again. Agreed?

Junebug21946- Yes.

**ArtistinMaking has signed off.**

* * *

"Man this storm is getting out of hand. If Nadi were here, she would be so happy. She loves wild storms." Naminé said to herself. Suddenly there was a thump on the door. She shrieked. 

"Naminé, it's me, Sora. I locked myself out of my apartment and Selphie isn't home. Can I come in?" She unlocked the door to see a drenched Sora followed by dripping Riku and Roxas. Naminé's eyes had fire in them.

"Stand on the tiles and explain why you guys are drenched and in our kitchen?" She demanded.

"Well, I took the boys out while Selphie had a business meeting. The sky was clear when we got out. Therefore, we took a walk through Central Park. Then the clouds came in and we didn't-," Naminé interrupted him.

"Why don't you guys tell me the real story while I make some hot cocoa?"

"Thanks." Roxas piped up.

"Okay I took the boys to the movies when we met a few girls," Naminé's eyes flamed more, "and they took my umbrella. After the movie and after buying the girls their tickets, we didn't have enough money for a taxi. Therefore, we had to walk home in the rain without an umbrella. Fortunately the storming started now." Naminé gave them all hot chocolate and towels to dry themselves.

"Though Riku did steal $30 off the girl he made out with. He only told us he had just when we came up." Roxas laughed. Riku hit him in the back and he spit hot chocolate on Naminé. She quietly went in to her room to clean herself up when someone knocked on the door.

"Naminé, it's me! Your mom!" A high shrill voice called out. Naminé dashed out of the room.

"Unless you want both your legs broken by me, don't open the door." Naminé whispered. Sora looked through the peephole to see Gia with Axel.

"Why did she call herself your mom?" Sora asked her. Before Naminé could explain, Riku unlocked the door. Washed over with horror, Naminé quickly pushed the boys into Kairi's room.

"Naminé, I'm hurt. Why didn't you open the door?" Gia asked hurt.

"Because you're a bitch and a bimbo, that's why I didn't let you and the devil's spawn in." She said pointing to Axel, who was insulted. The three were listening from inside Kairi's room.

"Hey, what did I do to you?" Axel yelled.

"You're always with her means you have ease to be around the she-devil." As Axel raised his hand behind him to hit her, Roxas almost ran out. It took all of Sora and Riku's strength to keep him in.

"At least my mom, Kairi, actually loves me. All you have is a whore of a stepmother." Axel just went to punch her but she stopped it and twisted his hand behind his back.

"Yeah, try that again and you'll wish that you never knew me." She said as he writhed in pain. From inside the room, Riku said aloud, "See Roxas, she didn't need a weakling like you." Roxas punched him in the stomach. As soon as Naminé let Axel go, Kairi entered with a bag of groceries in her arms. "Naminé sorry- what the hell are these two doing in here?" Kairi asked.

"They are leaving before I have to hurt Axel again." Naminé said the fire blazed in piercing blue eyes.

"At first, you weren't going to be hurt. Now with your precious mommy, I will crush you." Gia said leaving. They heard Axel, "Would you shut up! Freaking bitch!" The two burst out laughing as soon as they heard that. "Uh, Naminé, can we come out now?" Sora called out.

"Yeah!" Naminé answered.

"Why is Sora in my room?" Kairi asked her daughter accusingly, "With Riku and Roxas?" Naminé explained everything.

"Good thing Selphie gave me a key, just in case." Kairi gave it to Sora and said, "You guys can come back and have dinner if you want. I'm sure you are hungry."

* * *

"Really, Naminé, I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth. You should have heard her Kairi." Kairi raised her eyebrows at what Sora just said. They were eating fettuccini alfredo 

"I only do it when I am very angry." Naminé blushed.

"Then why did you call my girlfriend a whore yesterday at school?" Riku asked her. After kicking him, Naminé answered smartly, "I called her that because she shoved her tongue down 5 different guys' throats at school, none of them you." He just quieted after that comment.

"Ms. S., I was wondering how you made all of this food so fast."

"Actually Nami made it. Before she always used to make extra because Nadi and her sisters might have come over, so I guess that she made extra out of habit.

After everyone finished, Kairi decided that all of them should watch a movie, some soppy romance one.

"Why don't you guys go in the guest room and do something in there while we watch the movie?" Sora suggested. Even though Naminé wanted to rip Riku limb from limb, she agreed to that suggestion. They went in to the guest room slash Nadi's room.

"Why is everything blue in here?" Riku asked flopping on to the chair next to the bookshelf.

"Because this is Nadi's room, you guys won't touch anything and will sit on the floor. Got it?" She snapped. They moved to the ground immediately.

"Don't touch the music, her books, or her second viola." She said as Roxas went to look at the viola hung on the wall.

"Question: If you want to kill us, why are we in here?" Riku asked.

"You guys are only in here because I still want to get my mom and Sora together. I don't fucking care if you said to stay away. And the only reason I am not doing anything Nadi has taught me over the past 8 years is that she told me not to. I don't know why she is so nice, because I know you guys would be in the hospital if it was up to me."

"Listen Naminé, I didn't do anything." Roxas started, Naminé interrupted him.

"You shouldn't talk Roxas. Nadi didn't trust Riku that much, but she trusted you more than she should have. That was just low."

* * *

When Roxas went outside for a drink of water, he saw Sora and Kairi leaning on each other on the sofa, cuddling while watching the movie. He rushed back to the room quietly to get Naminé, and quickly brought her back before they moved. 

"Wow, some romance movies actually work." Roxas whispered.

"Thanks Roxas, I know if Riku had been here, he would have just interrupted them, just to make me angry." Naminé said quietly and gave a peck on his cheek before going back to the room. Riku was reading a book and wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening. Before she got fully inside, Roxas pulled her back and kissed her full on the mouth.

At first Naminé wanted to push away but she melted and started to kiss back. Riku got up to see where Naminé and Roxas where and found them kissing. He went back inside and thought, 'I knew that would happen sooner or later.' When they ended a few seconds later, Naminé asked, "Where did that come from?"

"A lot of places. Why don't you think about it?" He said as he went back into the room.

'Hey, he stole my first real kiss. Wait, I kissed back. What does that mean? Do I like him? He hurts me, then he kisses me, and I kiss back. I am so confused.'

As Riku passed by to go to the restroom, he whispered, "It's not rocket science, Nami."

* * *

An hour back in Texas, Nadi was actually writing an e-mail to Naminé when she received one from the blonde in NYC.

* * *

Nadi! 

I just lost my first kiss with Roxas. If you are online right now, go on IM!

Confused,

Naminé S.

* * *

**ArtistinMaking has just signed in.**

**Junebug21946 has just signed.**

Junebug21946- Naughty Nami!

ArtistinMaking- shut up! Right now, I am in your room in my apartment in the same room with Roxas and Riku!

Junebug21946-It had better be the same when I come home.

ArtistinMaking- don't worry. Sora and the two boys came in drenched. Later Gia came with Axel. I insulted them to no end and almost broke Axel's arm. Then my mom came home, we had dinner, and then they sat down to watch a movie while we went inside. Then Roxas went to get a drink of water and saw my mom and Sora cuddling. He took me to see them, and I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Before I could go back into the room, he pulled me back and kissed me!

Junebug21946- Awww, how cute. Hey, put me on video. I want to see the idiots.

ArtistinMaking- Why? I thought you hated them.

Junebug21946- Yeah I want you to do one thing before you put on the video.

* * *

"Hey you guys. Nadi (for some idiotic reason) wants to have a video chat with you. So get behind my laptop." They obeyed what she said and came behind her.

"Hey Nami, hey idiots. Naminé did you do what I told you?" She said into the headphone that she had on.

"I'll do it now." Naminé jabbed her elbows back to hit both Riku and Roxas in the stomach. They both yelled out in pain.

"I'll close the window now Nami. Bye!" Nadi signed off. Naminé closed the lid of her laptop to see Riku and Roxas with a weird look on their faces.

"Why are you guys looking at me that way?" Naminé saw them raise their hands to tickle her.

"Stay away!" She shrieked. No one except Roxas and Riku heard her because while watching the movie, Sora and Kairi fell asleep. Before they tickled her, she kicked the boys in the stomach, pushed them in a closet, and locked it.

"Bad move! Now stay in there all night. I might let you out in the morning. If you do anything in there then I will throw you into the dumpster in the morning!" Naminé said slamming the door to Nadi's room.

* * *

Sorry this was such a long chapter. So many things happened. The people who won the contest are **…….**. You'll find out in the next chapter, if ALL three of them send some info.

Au review.

Adios!

Good-bye!

That's not all folks. (seriously of you don't where that came from, I don't know what you are)


End file.
